1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a stop system for a dovetail type drawer guide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,132 is a showing of a dovetail guide structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,285,708 is a showing of a drawer structure where a wedge 20 and screw 21 are utilized, but they are utilized at the back of a drawer as a stop structure to limit the extent of inward movement of the drawer into the case goods.